Just Cause 5 Wishlist
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 5. Minor note Though it is probably extremely early to call, the main reason why this article was made was due to complaints from a few users in the past due to how brief the time was between the Just Cause 4 Wishlist article being made and the game being formally announced. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type " " to the beginning and end of your title. *You may add your signature to your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 5'. That's what the Just Cause 5 article is for. The list Some ideas by GMRE *An accurately working dynamic day-night cycle. We have these in Just Cause and Just Cause 2, where each day and night last for the same amount of real time. For example, in JC1 24 in-game hours pass in 20 real-time minutes. 20 minutes is a bit short for this, but the point is that it works. In JC2 that time is longer, but it's still consistent. JC3 and JC4 always set the game time as noon and JC4 seems to avoid nights as much as possible. *In-game clock. JC2 has a clock on the PDA (at the corner of the map). *The co-ordinate system needs to come back. All previous games had co-ordinates. For some reason some pre-release pictures and videos of JC4 showed the game using JC3 co-ordinates that would have put Solís on top of Medici, but instead of being updated before release, this feature just became Cut game content from Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 16:12, March 19, 2019 (UTC) *Proper saved games! The game-saving system of JC1 and JC2 was great and gave the games a lot more replay value. I suppose it would also be acceptable, if the game would allow the player to replay any past mission any time. It's terribly inconvenient to have to restart the whole game just to get to replay some 1 best mission. GMRE (talk) 21:25, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Deathparcito *Fully destructible buildings such as certain towers not related to missions, for example **Houses and apartment buildings **Industrial buildings *New vehicles and returning characthers that disappeared prior to Just Cause 4 such as Teo and Kane. *Kind of a wish but at least American territory. *Battleships and Destroyers. *Random Precipitation such as hail and snow at anyplace regardless of biome (unless the biome has a specific climate). *Weapon upgrades like in Just Cause 2 but with more variety such as grips to reduce recoil and lasers to improve aim, customizable scopes for sniper rifles and scoped rifles. *Guns, lot of guns. Alot of cars and returning brands such as Mugello. Deathparcito (talk) 18:52, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Sethscream *The Rebel Faction should be darker colors(grey/black) or/and Millitary green, or/and Blue again with Red or\and White recalling. They should look similar to Black Hand *Mario Frigo, need I say more? *The new Rebel faction should possibly be supported by 3, and 4s rebels. *Cool Features(Rebels can now Repel from choppers in non-scripted moments) *Mech must return! *Something like a giant battleship with a ton of guns (Could be stationary) *an aircraft carrier similer to the aforementioned *infinite ammo (could be handheld and vehicle ammo) *Agency as the main enemy *Possibly mostly in space (Would be f#cking awesome, i hope the Agency Strikes Back DLC is in space too) *Artificially created landmass with device to send you to space *Eden rig type ocean structures *It would be awesome to see some of this in ASB (agency strikes back) *If space is included, which it should be, there should be shuttles, 1 space station at least and space suit along with your faction fighting the enemy's, it should be able to be taken over if included. *Submarine, less important than space though! *Cloak would be awesome. *Spawnable front line, I'm gonna explain. So similar to how Illapa and weather bases have a console that spawns the storm, I think it would be great to have some console that'll spawn a ton of enemies and allies, or maybe it could also be a mission type marker thing that would morph the surroundings into a warzone. I really love this idea like space, and would love if an update in Just Cause 4 could do this. User:Sethscream (talk) 10:38, March 19, 2019 ---- Ideas by Saywhat321 *Multiple dictators or enemies to take out *More weather types *More stuff to do in the ocean *Game set in an urban area *Gigantic superweapons the player can use User:Saywhat321 (talk) Unknown ---- Custom characters Characters should have customizable cloths and such. 2019.05.07 ---- Ideas by Yeetmo8 Zombies in just cause 4 Dat would be awesome User:Yeetmo8 2019.05.10 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 5